manowritesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang Bogdanow
Wolfgang Bogdanow is a German thief and safecracker of Russian descent, who has unresolved issues with his late father and participates in organized crime. Wolfgang is a member of the August 8 cluster. Upon collection of diamond gems, Wolfgang gets pulled into a family conflict, as his best friend Felix Berner is badly injured from an attempt on his life; he becomes forced to kill his cousin and uncle in an effort to protect himself and his friend. He would, later, come across the crime kings Volker Bohm and Sebastian Fuchs after the death of Sergei Bogdanow, with the Bogdanow's "kingdom" vacant. Wolfgang also comes across the sensate Lila Facchini who, after rejecting her and her plot to dominant Berlin, led the Cannibal to capture him and ultimately establish his connection to his infatuation Kala Rasal. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Wolfgang Bogdanow was born on August 8th in East Berlin through waterbirth, which instilled in him a love for water and swimming. His father, Anton Bogdanow, was a Russian immigrant. When he was younger, he met Felix in detention. After Felix defends Wolfgang from bullies, they become very close, even bonding over classic films like Conan the Barbarian. Wolfgang became involved in organized crime through his family, which is one of the most powerful crime families in Berlin. Following the mysterious death of his father (which is later revealed to be caused by Wolfgang himself), he is raised by his uncle, Sergei. At the time of his death, Sergei is known as the king of East Berlin, due to his control over the organized crime in that area. In the present day, Wolfgang works as a locksmith by day and a safecracker at night. Wolfgang is shown to resent his uncle and cousin, Steiner, going so far as to rob a safe Steiner was aiming to rob as well. According to Wolfgang, the resentment towards his uncle comes from the fact that his uncle was aware of his father's abusive behavior, yet did nothing to stop it. Hassan Bogdanow's Funeral Wolfgang attends his grandfather’s funeral and takes aspirin for his headache, which is from becoming a sensate. Afterward, Wolfgang’s friend Felix asks if he’s okay, but Wolfgang shrugs it off and states that he has a migraine. His cousin Steiner comes up behind them and boasts about the latest heist he has planned, not knowing they both intend on robbing the same place just before his arrival. His uncle, Sergei, goes on a tangent relating to his father's death, and asks Wolfgang to pay his respects. Unseen, Wolfgang urinates on his father's grave out of spite. Skills * Safecracking: '''A master criminal Wolfgang is able to access most safes and break in heavily secured places. * '''Lock Picking and general burglaring skills * Heavy Weapons: '''a resourcefull combatant Wolfgang is able to use most items available to him as improvised weapons, using chairs and even firework to get an edge over his opponents. * '''Marksman: Wolfgang can fire everything from handguns to stinger misiles with great skills and precision. He is able to move highly efficient in firefights. * Combatant: Having grown and developed in dealings and brawls, Wolfgang has managed to be skilled in basic forms of street fightings and has shown strong endurance. Most noteworthy, he was able to utilize this skill for Lito, whom fought Flores to rescue Dani. His skills are great enough to take down mutliple armed opponents by himself, using great awareness and timing. * Fearlessness: Assisted Will Gorski during the ambulance escape in I Can't Leave Her by "playing chicken" with the helicopter. * Killer Instinct: Wolfgang has been shown to have a strong and reliable intuition into the nature and intentions of other people. He is able to sense the fact Lila is dangerous from almost the first moment meeting her. Beyond this, he senses her intention to betray him at their meeting. He also immediately identifies the men posing as lawyers at Sun's jail as killers. * Multilingual: Due to his sensate status, Wolfgang has the ability to speak multiple languages, seen during his second interaction with Kala Dandekar, where he spoke her Hindi language. Felix Berner comments that he spoke a language aside from German. Category:Sense8